


【授翻】Surrender/屈从

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Choking, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Tony Stark, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Talking, Top Tony Stark, a tiny hint of it, submissive Stephen Strange, talking things through almost too late because it's them, they always talk everything to death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “完美，你做得很棒。”这样真诚的赞美令Stephen头晕目眩，他吞咽着，硬了。





	【授翻】Surrender/屈从

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339566) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：Anon的提议：  
> Stephen顺从的样子。Tony抓住他的手腕，他变得无力。嗫咬他的脖子，他所能做的唯有无助地哀叫。给他一个命令，他便立刻服从。和其他伴侣在一起的时候完全未曾这样过，Stephen为此感到尴尬、乃至痛恨厌恶自己——当然了Tony想要的是一个积极的伴侣，而非一个就那么躺在那儿的人。他试图隐藏，单抗，但他只是不断退回到那个空间。但是Tony很喜欢这个。（这可能算一个提示，一个开头，随便吧，就写出来吧！）  
> 嗯，我喜欢d / s设定和顺从的Stephen。正巧需要一个bingo的点（作者在写ironstrange bingo2019），然后它就来了——天作之合；特别是我已经想好要沿着这个思路写点什么了。欢迎进入我第一篇完整的性*爱场景。  
> 所以，是啊，前方d / s性pi。是相当温和的那种，我就是这么写的，而Stephen则是——在Tony的帮助下——刚刚开始意识到是的，他不仅想要、而且需要服从于Tony。为了自己的利益他一直太顽固了，但从不恐惧；从现在开始Tony会处理这个的。

“你能……吗？”

Stephen甚至尚未来得及弄懂Tony话里的意思，便对Tony温柔的触摸有了反应。他转向一侧，敏锐地意识到Tony躺在自己的右边、正在多么小心翼翼地对待他发疼的脖子。

“就像这样，宝贝，是的。很好。”

听着这句轻柔的赞美，Stephen不禁颤抖了一下，任由自己更深地沉浸在心满意足的感觉之中——那种从Tony将双手放在他身上起便有了的满足感觉。

Tony将他的左腿向前一撑，令他完完全全暴露出来，他再次颤抖了起来。但触摸并未如期而至，相反，Tony摩挲着他脊背到大腿之间敏感的皮肤，一边不停发出鼓励与亲昵的声音。

Tony终于将第一根手指推进Stephen的身体，而他已经放松到几乎感觉不到这种入侵。但片刻之后他很快就感觉到Tony的阴茎碾进了身体，直到他们做完，他已经气喘吁吁乱成一团。

随后，他被Tony清理干净然后紧紧搂进了怀里，意识到自己再次申明都没做，只是躺在那儿，翘起屁股，没有任何参与。他闭上眼睛，将脸埋进Tony胸前，绝望地试图掩饰自己的脸已经涨红了。

幸而Tony对他的躲闪有不同的理解。“你把我的手指和阴茎吞进去得那么好看；我真想把你塞上，让你一直敞开，随时随地为我做好准备。”Tony一边说着，一边将灵巧的手指再次送进了Stephen的身体。

Stephen呻吟着，迎向触摸。他希望这样无言的姿态能表达自己的同意。在Tony注意到他无法保有足够的镇定来做出真正的反应之前，在Tony厌倦了他这样的从对方将手放在他身上那刻起就闭上嘴变成一个任人摆布的玩偶的床伴之前，或许他还有一些时间，

*

Tony从身后靠近，双臂搂在他腰间，双手握住他的手腕，Stephen试图控制自己脸上的红晕然而失败了。随之而来的温柔的握力导向了他最后的毁灭。

“嘘，我抓住你了，宝贝。放松，让我来照顾你。”

这温柔的轻声细语中有着一个充满希望的世界，Stephen颤抖着，觉得自己几乎要融化在Tony身上，尽管他最大的愿望就是这次坚持住。他不会屈服的，他曾经对自己发誓，他不会变成某些软弱的东西，就那么被拖着、被命令着要做什么的东西。

Tony无言地鼓励他更向后靠一些，“我承受得住你的重量，放手吧。”

Stephen听从了这个并非完全是命令性质的要求，不假思索地跟着做了，随即紧张起来，挣扎了那么一两秒钟。Tony就着他脖颈上脉搏的地方轻轻吻了一下，他挣扎的欲望便瞬间消失了。他依然紧张，但不再试图挣脱这束缚。

毕竟，要让Tony不得不自己搞定一切不会让他感到兴奋的。Tony肯定会期望有一点点参与，而他就这么躺在这儿让Tony小心翼翼地将他操进床垫显然远远不够。

从未有过。现在也不可能的。

“拜托，亲爱的，”Tony说着，将他抱得更紧。他的右手钻进了Stephen宽松的束腰外衣底下，寻着了方向，开始在Stephen肚子上画着圈圈，而左手则停在Stephen的喉咙上轻轻掐着。尚不能阻碍他呼吸，但足以让他感觉到而导致有意识地吞咽。“Stephen，放开吧。”这一回带着明确的要求，于是Stephen违背了对自己所做的一切承诺，感觉到自己立刻放松了下来。

****操。别又这样。拜托。我得……** **

“完美。你做得很棒。”

这样真诚的赞美令Stephen头晕目眩，他吞咽着，硬了。

“哦，你喜欢那样？喜欢被告诉你做得有多好？说你放手的时候看起来有多漂亮？说你接受了我决定给你的一切，甚至连装做反抗都懒得装？”Tony轻轻地将Stephen的头向前摁了摁，露出了一截后颈。“我见过许多东西，但没有一件比看到你向我屈服、任由我将你完全控制的时候更美、更令人敬畏。”

Tony咬了下来，Stephen倒抽了一口气；虽然不是用力到会出血，但也足够留下痕迹了。我不能，他内心有一个声音在尖叫，但只是被那种纯粹的幸福感觉所淹没，这感觉霎时间传遍了浑身上下。

他浑身颤抖，觉得自己飘了起来。

“Stephen？”Tony的声音将他拉了回来。令他惊讶的是，他发现自己站在了他们共用的卧室镜子前面。

Stephen吞咽了一记，强迫自己低下头，闭上眼睛。他不能看Tony，现在不行。

“对不起。”他低声道。

Tony没有笑，将Stephen抱得更紧。“到底怎么了？”

“为了……”他说不下去，无法清楚地表达自己脑海中正在想什么。

“为了什么？美妙吗？漂亮？情愿吗？为了我吗？”短暂的停顿之后，“还是屈从？”

Stephen一听到这个令他几乎无法思考的词就不寒而栗。加上沉默，就更糟糕了。Tony当然全看到了。就这样吧。

“我……”他开了口，但说不出话来。“屈从”是唯一一个能形容Stephen在Tony温柔的对待之下会变成什么样子的词汇。无论他如何竭力与之斗争，他从未赢过。放手让Tony用各种方式照顾自己，那感觉该死的真的太好了。

就让Tony拿走他吧。就这样。

“哦，Stephen，”Tony叹息了一声，“我很抱歉。操，我是个白痴。我应该注意到的。”

“注意到什么？”

当Tony将两根手指放在他的下巴上，轻轻鼓励他抬起头，Stephen丝毫没有抵抗地允许自己转过了身来。但他一直闭着眼睛。

“你以前从没这样子做过。你对我的反应从一开始就那么美妙，以至于我以为……”他顿了顿，“但事实上，这就是身体的本能反应，对吧？天啊，Stephen，你真是太棒了。”

恳切地赞赏让Stephen感到困惑，他睁开了眼，被Tony脸上的倾慕与爱意震撼了。

“Tony？”他问道，比那么多年所经历过的任何时候都更没有安全感。他能觉出自己脸上的红晕，感觉自己的双手比平日颤抖更甚。他将手放在Tony的臀上，以尽可能保持静止。

Tony朝他微笑着，那灿烂的笑容可以照亮整个世界。“这么美妙的反应，我是第一个见到的人，对吗？”他依旧用手指托着Stephen的头，另一只安在Stephen的后颈，保持不动。事实上，这种之臣的感觉令人惊叹，Stephen能感觉自己放松了下来。“你甚至都没完全意识到自己是怎样回应我的，对吗？”

“我知道我变成了一个没用的东西，只会让自己任凭你的喜好摆布。”Stephen低声说着，几乎不敢去看Tony的目光。他可以瞥见那里突然涌起的忧伤。“屈从，就那么躺在那里，让你做所有额事情。真不可思议。我没法为你做任何事情。”

“你就是这么看待你自己的吗？”Tony的笑容变得悲伤。“所以这正好解释了你的反应。我真蠢，我早该看出来的。你甚至到不知道自己需要什么，更别说弄清这是怎么来的了。”

那不算个问题，Stephen也并未将此视为一个问题。他只是摇了摇头，但思绪却试图奔向成千上万个不同的方向。记忆，分类，试图将所有东西拼凑到一起。

Tony将那命名为屈从，这个词让他多少有了些某种正确的感觉，尽管与此同时他自我意识的根基也在摇摇欲坠。他不能；他不该……

“嘘，亲爱的，你又在想太多了。我们必须关上你可爱的大脑了，放松一下。就只是去感受，你必须得学会那么做。天啊，我很抱歉，让你难过了那么久。从现在开始我会做得更好的。过来，来吧。”Tony一边说，一边将Stephen领到床边。“你现在必须做个选择，Stephen。我们可以坐下来好好谈谈。”

“听起来不像个选择。”拥抱的部分仿佛天堂，而谈谈的部分就不那么像了，Stephen确信自己的表情已经传递了这个事实。

Tony只是对他微笑着，温柔而善解人意。“你可以选择的就是，是想和我面对着面呢，还是想躺在我怀里，将脸藏起来去做。”

这不是个选择，真的，Tony，这个狡猾的混蛋再清楚不过了。但是，一旦Tony掌控了他们的爱情生活，Stephen就已经陷入了半是神游的状态，甚至几乎没有任何反抗。

顺从，确实。是时候面对一些令人不安的事实了。

最后，他们躺在床上；Tony背靠着床头板，Stephen坐在他的腿上，头枕在Tony的肩膀上。

起初是沉默。寂静的，Tony安慰地抚摸着Stephen的背，一遍又一遍。

“对不起，”度过漫长几分钟之后，Tony再次说道，“我应该看出来我让你无法抗拒，你不知道发生了什么。我以为我们达成了一致的那页，但是甚至还没揭开序幕呢。”

Stephen没有问Tony说的是什么。他是个无能的白痴，有着自己的欲望，正如他方才表现的那样美丽，但他并不愚蠢。“我从没对任何人有过向对你那样的反应。”他最后低声说。呼吸喷在Tony脖子上敏感的地方，Tony颤抖了一下，Stephen觉得自己放松了些。

“你有过经验吗。”Tony故意没说清是什么经验；没必要。

这个问题更难了。Stephen艰难地吞咽着口水，将那些记忆粗暴地塞了回去。“没有。我一直都更关心自己的事业声誉，而不是某种角色扮演。”无论如何，很久之前那就完全不同了。但也不重要了。

一个沮丧的声响传来，但Tony的触摸依旧保持着温柔。“这不是某种角色扮演，我想你应该明白。操，真的要我教你最基础的东西了，是吧？”他将Stephen拉近，紧紧拥住他。“事实上，发生这样的事情，挺好的。”他径直朝着Stephen的耳朵低声说，“我想在我们的游戏时间里添加一点心得元素。原来我有点不知所措，甚至可能伤害到你了。对不起，我之前都没有发现。”

“别。”Tony在不停为那些不是因为他的错而造成的事情向Stephen道歉，这让人有些厌倦。“那不是你的错。”

“嗯。尚且存疑。但这也意味着我们有了一片无辜的处女地——在我们制定一些可能会很有趣的基本规则之后。你不觉得吗？”

这一回，让Stephen颤抖的不是Tony的呼吸，而是他自己脑海中那些欢愉而放荡的画面。他甚至无法反驳“无辜”劲儿“处女”这两个词，在那样的情境下，他无法反驳；这让整件事情都变得更加刺激。恐惧和不安全感会变成活生生的、不可遏制的欲望。

“我是你的，任凭你处置。”这些话语来的比预期的要容易。

Tony只是抱紧了他，“还不是，但你迟早会的。”

 ** **我已经是了，我甚至没注意到它就那么发生了。**** 但Stephen保持了沉默，Tony或许还没准备好听这这一部分。他会晚些时候再告诉他的，当Tony真正了解到过去几周自己一直在摸索的东西的时候，他会告诉他的。事实上，学会关闭自己的思绪，听起来如入天堂。

Stephen在Tony的怀抱中睡着了，模模糊糊在脑海中描摹，向自己许诺会有一个更好的时机。

Tony低头看着Stephen，后者终于安静下来休息了。有很多事情要谈，要计划， 他必须学会成为Stephen需要他成为的那个人。

晚些时候吧，他决定。现在他满足地看着Stephen睡在自己怀里，被爱与安全感包围，远离痛苦伤害。Stephen从一开始就对他做出了反应，不可思议的是他活了几十年都没有意识到自己服从的倾向。但是，从Tony对Stephen略知一二的过去来看，性爱从来不是这个人的首要任务，而且他忽略自己的时间远远比Tony以为的还要久得多。

对不起，Tony又在心里想了一遍。从现在起，我会努力做得更好。他小心翼翼地将Stephen放在床垫上，这样对他的脖子比较好。Stephen呻吟着翻了个身，然后又安顿了下来。

Tony微笑地看着Stephen，保持着源源不断的触摸，因为他刚刚意识到，即便是Stephen在睡着的时候，也会因自己的触摸而感到安慰和平静。

“我的爱（Beloved）。”他低声道，试着说出他已经玩为了许久的那个词，然后笑了。是的，这个名字很合适。等Stephen准备好了，就会学会像对待自己一样回应这个词。Tony在他黑色的发间轻轻落下一个吻，继续抚摸Stephen，试图让他尽可能睡久一些。

今后有的是时间来做所有的事情。

他抬起头来，发现斗篷在镜子附近它通常休息的地方望着他们，那想法再清楚不过了。

“来吧。”Tony说着，做了个邀请的手势。

斗篷立刻飞扑过来，像一条毯子一样落在他们身上，将Stephen的手腕裹住，安全，也不那么紧。Stephen呻吟着，愈发放松了。

“有趣。你能告诉我他喜欢什么吗？我会很感激的。”

斗篷点点头，轻轻地碰了碰着Tony的胸膛，正好是他的心脏，反应堆曾经所在的地方。

Tony将手放在布料上，点了点头。没有赘言的必要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：本篇是计划外产物因为……这样那样的原因。没什么啦。希望你们喜欢，尽管是个不同寻常的主题（对我而言）和分级。评论点赞是爱和生命。感谢！  
> 译者笔记：他喜欢的是你。


End file.
